battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky Bomby Book Bubble Coiny David In Reveal Novum, David defeats Firey in the staring contest by scaring him, which causes him to blink. After David's elimination in Gardening Hero, Firey tells Leafy that David was weird. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey wants to be a Squashy Grape too, but Golf Ball told him the other team is already named the Squashy Grapes. And the name should be Another Name. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy Firey and Leafy probably have a relationship. They end their friendship in episode 25. Then when the others try to use Flower's crusher Firey saves her, saying "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did, I realized what I wanted most wasn't dream island, its your friendship! And I would rather spend my time with you, whether its on dream island or not". Then, after Leafy is sent to Yoyleland and eventually returns to Goiky, she finds out that Firey does not remember her at all and it's unknown if Firey is still her friend. Her first appearance with Firey was on Episode 9. In Hurtful!, Leafy waits for Firey to reach the boats, and gives him the wooden boat since she knows he can't touch water. She also allows him to stand on top of her, just as long he doesn't set her on fire. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball In Get Digging, Firey said that there is no one here that can fly. Puffball is then angry when he said that no one can fly, and when he turned around, he sets her on fire. Rocky In Lofty, Rocky barfs on Firey, who then remarks that Rocky has serious vomitting issues. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Firey slaps Tennis Ball, saying that he's too used to slapping Coiny. He does it again later which causes Tennis Ball to not want to work with him anymore. In The Reveal, Firey and Tennis Ball were partners for the challenge. Although they could've finished very early, Tennis Ball got the frisbee stuck to his foot via Firey's saliva. They almost run out of time, but luckily Firey realises he can just use another frisbee. They both received 15 points. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationships Category:Interaction Pages Category:Firey